The invention relates to an emergency carrier vehicle for carrying an injured worker at dangerous operational sites, such as, a space vehicle launch pad where hazardous fluids (gas and liquid) may be present. Each of these fluids has one or more adverse characteristics such as being toxic, flammable, explosive, corrosive, carcinogenic, asphyxiating, or extremely cold. If an accident were to occur involving a sizable spill of one or more of these hazardous fluids, it may be necessary to restrict automotive type vehicles, including ambulances from the launch pad area because any spark from their electrical systems could easily set off an explosion.
Removal of an injured worker, therefore becomes a problem to which considerable attention needs be given because he may have to be carried up six-tenths of a mile from the launch pad area. It is to be understood that this emergency carrier vehicle may also be used at other sites where hazardoud fluids are present, such as, mines, refiners, gas storage facilities, etc.
During hazardous operations the "Buddy System" is frequently used, i.e., two people work together to aid each other in case of injury or other distressful condition. Dispatch of rescue personnel into a hazardous situation should not be permitted unless there is a reasonable chance for a safe exit. Therefore, only one person may be available to assist his fellow worker in reaching a safe haven or medical help when an injury does occur.
Many toxic vapors when inhaled trigger the release of body fluids into the lungs. If the exposed person is laid horizontal, the risk of drowning from body fluid is much greater than if the patient is held in a more upright position. Therefore, a semi-reclining position for such a person has been found to be desirable.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a personnel emergency carier vehicle for transporting an injured worker from the site of an accident where hazardous fluids and gases are present.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a personnel emergency carrier vehicle for use in removing an injured worker from an accident site at which hazardous gases are present which includes protective breathing apparatus which may be utilized with or without protective clothing.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a self-powered, non-sparking emergency carrier vehicle for removing an injured worker from an accident site where hazardous, explosive gases are present.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a personnel emergency carrier vehicle which can transport one injured worker for a distance of up to three thousand feet, which can travel as fast as twenty miles per hour or as slow as one mile per hour, and which has no electrical sparks nor heat sources such as in internal combustion engines.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a personnel emergency carrier vehicle which may be used with a self-contained atmospheric protection ensemble (SCAPE) suit which is customarily used at space vehicle launch pad areas.